Ways
by Saaraa
Summary: Mulai dari tungkai melangkah pada jenjang SMA, hingga hari akhir menanti, tentu saja, bahwa relasi sahabat dan kasih itu tak akan retas. Sebab di sisimu, selamanya, akan terasa singkat. [Chocobros! Friendship, drama, AU! happy ending canon, NoctisxLuna, dll. RnR?]


**Final Fantasy XV** © ENIX Square

**Warnings**! _Drabble_, _friendship_, AU! _Happy ending canon_, Noctis x Luna, Kingsglaive, _canon_, _possibly OOC_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan sebagainya.

**Ways** by Saaraa

* * *

Ah–begini. Ignis Scientia telah lama diberitahu bahwa hidupnya akan didedikasikan pada sang pewaris takhta, ia paham akan tugas-tugasnya dan apa saja yang harus ia jalani. Ialah jaminan dari seluruh hal yang masyarakat ekspektasi pada sang pangeran. Soal tata krama, pengetahuan budaya, hingga langkah-langkah dalam berpolitik.

Baru minggu lalu ia mengira-ngira, di mana salahnya? Tentu–ia perfeksionis. Ia seseorang yang tahu jelas apa tujuannya, apa perannya. Ia mengarahkan sang putra mahkota, merangkainya untuk jadi raja di masa depan.

Ia sadar bahwa terkadang, ada tendensi kuat dalam sikapnya yang menuntut, bukan menuntun. Karena itu setelah melembutkan hati dan berusaha memahami, Ignis tidak dapat menahan senyum tipis.

Usaha harus diberi apresiasi, bukan?

Noctis Lucis Caelum untuk suatu alasan merasa kesal.

"Kalau kau datang hari ini kau seharusnya bilang, Ignis."

Ignis mengangkat bahu singkat. "Ya, tapi lalu kau tidak akan mencoba untuk …," Ignis menggantung kata-katanya. Iris emas mengerling pada botol pembersih yang jatuh dan likuid harum tumpah-ruah, sapu di ujung ruangan, dan sampah yang berserakan. "… bersih-bersih."

Noctis merotasi bola mata. "Aku tahu, aku tahu–aku malah membuat ini semakin berantakan."

Ignis tidak menjawab. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia menaruh tasnya di atas sofa, lalu menggulung lengan panjang dari kemeja seputih gading yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Yah, tak masalah. Aku senang kau mencoba."

Noctis mengerjap, menendang sudut bibirnya. "Oh ya, aku sudah baca laporannya. Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang tak kupahami."

"Baiklah, di bagian mananya?"

Ignis bersiap-siap mengambil lap pembersih sebab itu yang akan mereka kerjakan sisa senja ini sebelum menyantap makan malam.

"Oh, soal itu …."

* * *

Sebelum insiden itu—Noctis pernah mengunjungi Tenebrae. Kunjungan persahabatan—hanya seperti biasa. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ingat sekali bahwa bocah lelaki yang ditemuinya kala itu begitu inosen—bila tak ingin dikatakan naif.

Namun kala melihatnya kali pertama (Luna berumur 9 waktu itu) dan menatap ke dalam sepasang bola mata biru angkasa, ia jadi paham mengapa kedua orang tuanya sempat bertukar konversasi soal "_dia yang akan menyelamatkan buana_".

(Luna tidak sengaja mendengarnya, walau ia tahu ayah dan ibunya akan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti, "_Kau belum perlu mendengar ini, Sayang_.")

Namun–itu bisa dikesampingkan untuk sekarang. Luna menunduk, berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan mungil sang anak lelaki. Ia memastikan senyumnya terpasang ramah sebelum berujar, "Namaku Luna. Kamu?"

Noctis mengerjap sesaat. "No—Noctis. Aku putra dari Raja Regis, pemimpin dari Lucis, The Crown City."

Lunafreya terkekeh kecil. Seseorang pasti mengajarkannya untuk mengatakan itu kala berkenalan dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah, Noctis, ayo kembali ke ayahmu. Setelah meminta izin, barulah kita bermain."

Noctis mengangguk. Luna bangkit berdiri, lalu meraih tangannya, melangkah kecil-kecil. Genggaman tangan si bocah lelaki terasa erat. Luna tersenyum tipis.

Kalau memang sang pangeran mungil ini akan jadi seseorang yang ia lindungi, Luna sama sekali tak keberatan.

* * *

"Ke mana Noct?"

Gladiolus sudah menduga jawaban macam apa yang akan diloloskan dari bibir si pirang, namun, toh–ia tetap bertanya. Prompto berusaha untuk tak tampak lelah, namun matanya yang memerah dan garis hitam di bawahnya menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Tidur … dia bilang bangunkan dia kalau aku punya kesulitan, tapi—tidak bisa! Aku sulit di semua hal! Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang aku tidak pahami?! Aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus membangunkannya setiap kali," ujarnya, menahan pekikan.

Gladio menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya perlahan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau di sini, Kak?"

Gladio mengernyit akan panggilan itu. Memang ini baru kedua kali mereka bertemu, namun rasa-rasanya tak harus seformal itu. "Gladio saja."

"Oh—oke. Loh, kenapa kaudatang ke apartemen Noct malam begini?"

Gladio mendengus. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan meja makan, hadap-hadapan dengan si surai pirang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan _blazer_ sekolahnya yang tertinggal di Citadel. Kurasa dia kelelahan setelah latihan. Apa dia sudah belajar?"

Prompto mengangguk lemas. Sudah sangat lelah menyesaki isi pikiran dengan inflasi, _demand_, _supply_—dan istilah ekonomi-akuntansi lainnya. Mengapa pula ia harus peduli pajak impor dan ekspor dan bagaimana menerjemahkan mata uang untuk kegiatan perdagangan internasional? Itu bahkan bukan minatnya!

Gladio menggeleng-geleng. Sebetulnya Noctis tidak tolol, ia tahu itu. Si pemuda bersurai biru keabuan cukup tanggap dalam belajar dan itu artinya ia tak memerlukan waktu lama hanya untuk mempelajari materi ujian.

"Baiklah, berikan bukumu," putus Gladio, akhirnya. "Ini materi dasar ekonomi-akuntasi, kan? Aku mengerti sedikit, biarkan aku mempelajarinya sebentar."

Dalam seperkian sekon, wajah Prompto menjelma cerah. Gladio nyaris dapat melihat kuping anjing dan ekor yang mengibas—secara imajiner. "Serius?"

"Yep."

Maka, Prompto memberikan bukunya dengan cepat. Gladio menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara jemarinya yang lain membulak-balikkan lembaran buku. Tak lama, derit pintu yang berdendang lembut terdengar. Kedua insan yang terduduk di atas meja makan menoleh, mendapati Noctis tengah menguap.

Si surai biru keabuan tak berbicara apa-apa, pun kedua kawannya. Prompto balik menyelami buku catatannya, sebab paling-paling Noctis hanya haus dan pergi mendapatkan segelas air. Namun langkah si pangeran membawanya ke arah dapur. Barulah setelah ia merebus air, ada pertanyaan berkumandang, "Kopi atau cokelat?"

Gladio menyahut singkat, "Kopi."

Prompto mengulas senyum lebar dan memilih sebaliknya, "Cokelat."

Setelah segelas cokelat hangat dan dua kopi-susu bertengger di atas meja, Noctis ikut duduk di sana.

Oh—sungguh, Prompto benar-benar berharap ujiannya akan mendapat nilai terbaik seusai diajari si pangeran dan kawan barunya.

* * *

Nyx Ulric tak yakin apakah ia benci panggilan itu—atau arogansinya justru menyukainya. Baiklah, maksudnya, sebetulnya panggilan itu tak buruk.

_Hero_. Pahlawan. Penyelamat. Hei—terdengar heroik. Memang tujuan awalnya menyelamatkan setiap insan dalam regunya adalah karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang tak dapat menikmati masa depan. Sebagian alasan di balik tingkahnya adalah empati dan sisanya demi dirinya sendiri.

(Ia benci, oke—untuk menghadapi realitas di mana ia harus menghadapi rasa bersalah yang kontinu.)

Tapi, meski begitu—rasanya jengah juga bila sebutan itu menjadi alasan bagi setiap orang untuk bersikap, sebutlah, menyebalkan. Atau hanya dia yang menganggap mereka semua mengesalkan dan pada dasarnya mungkin Nyx telah lelah lahir-batin, jadi—terserah.

"Hei, Pahlawan! Bantu aku memasang _spare-part_!"

"Kau tidak pergi ke luar dan menyelamatkan orang-orang, Pahlawan?"

"Oh, kau tidak bisa memasak? Bukankah seharusnya seorang pahlawan menguasai berbagai hal?"

Nyx memijit pelipis, menahan lidah untuk tak bersumpah-serapah. Crowe dan Libertus tergelak—mereka bahkan tak repot-repot menutup tawanya. Si perempuan bersurai raven menaruh sepiring _pasta_ dan segelas bir.

"Kau tahu sendiri Luche itu memang jahil mulutnya. Tak usah dipikirkan."

Nyx mendengus. Yah, bagus kalau _hanya_ Luche. Libertus masih memoles senyum simpul. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Nyx, lalu berikutnya, ujung jemarinya melepaskan barang yang telah ia genggam sedari tadi. Nyx memiringkan kepala, meraih benda itu.

"Geretan?"

Nyx mengangkat korek api itu. Dimiringkannya dan dilihat dari berbagai sisi. Bentuknya kubus hitam yang mungil, tapi ada sepuhan emas di sudut-sudut sikunya. Ditambah, sebuah ukiran _"Nyx U."_ tertera rapi di ujung bawah kanan.

Crowe mengangguk, lalu mulai mengambil garpu dan melilit _pasta_-nya. "Bagus, kan? Aku dan Libertus mencari kemana-mana yang menerima permintaan untuk mendesain itu."

Nyx mengukir seringai. Ada sedikit rasa iseng dalam kepalanya yang ia segera laksanakan dengan kata-kata dan tindakannya.

"Kalian tahu, kan," ia memulai, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah menjentikkan jari, lidah api mungil muncul dari jari telunjuk, tepat di hadapan kedua kawan baiknya. "–kalau aku bisa melakukan ini?"

Crowe mendengus dan pura-pura meninju Nyx, sementara Libertus lagi-lagi tergelak hebat dan berujar, "Dasar sombong!"

Nyx terkekeh, menggeleng-geleng. Si surai hitam selanjutnya menatap makan malamnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa senyum tak lesap dari bibirnya, lebih-lebih kala Crowe dengan sederhana berujar, "Makan, sana. Keburu dingin, tahu, Nyx?"

Nyx mengangguk. Benar juga

* * *

Bisa merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk adalah anugerah dalam perjalanan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Maka itu kala mereka sampai di Lestallum hampir sebelum tengah malam, Noctis langsung merayap ke balik selimut dan tidur beralaskan perutnya, mendekap bantal kepala erat-erat. Ia bahkan tak ambil pusing untuk membasuh diri setelah semuanya.

"Yah, ini memang melelahkan, apalagi pertarungan barusan. Niflheim bangsat."

"_Gladio_, bahasamu," Ignis memperingati.

Si lelaki bersurai pirang tertawa. "Kita bukan anak kecil, Ignis. Boleh, kan, berkata kasar sekali-kali?"

Ignis merotasi bola matanya. Setelah melepas jaket, si lelaki yang wajahnya dibingkai oleh kacamata itu akhirnya berujar, "Ya, asal Yang Mulia di sana tidak tertular."

Noctis menggerutu, "Astaga. Tidurlah kalian semua."

"Tanpa dibilang pun mauku begitu," Gladio menyahut. Pria itu akhirnya juga menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur. Prompto melepas lensa kontaknya, mengambil kasur tepat di dekat jendela, dan mulai menutup pelupuknya.

Ignis mengusap tengkuk, lalu teringat sesuatu, ia mulai melangkah, hendak keluar dari kamar sebelum suara Noctis menghentikannya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Menyiapkan barang untuk besok. Memindahkan daging rusa yang tadi kita tangkap ke kulkas dan mengecek apakah ada yang harus diperbaiki."

Gladio kali ini yang mengangkat suara dengan timbre yang rendah, "Tidurlah, Ig. Lakukan besok. Kalau daging itu busuk, kita bisa beli yang lain di pasar."

Noctis menoleh ke sebelahnya—sadar bahwa kawannya sejak SMA (bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum itu?) telah terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi. Noctis mendengus. Ya–semua orang kelelahan dan staminanya tergerus, tentu saja.

"Tapi–"

"Iggy," Noctis memanggil. "Tidur. Sekarang. Maksudku, benar-benar—_sekarang_."

Kerasa kepala dan tak bisa dibantah. Ignis nyaris lupa itu adalah karakter si pangeran yang khas sekali. Namun kali ini, ia bisa menoleransi sikap kepala batu itu, tentu saja. Ignis tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

Dan meski esoknya mereka bangun sedikit siang—sepertinya tak masalah.

* * *

Nyx merengut benci. Ia menepuk-nepuk sikunya yang terbungkus debu tanah dan darah kering. Langkahnya yang memburu dan mengetuk-ngetuk kasar tentu tak diperhatikan oleh insan di sekelilingnya.

Atau–lebih tepatnya, mereka tak cukup bodoh dan sayang nyawa untuk tak selipkan hidung pada perkara orang lain.

"Oh sialan. Harusnya Drautos menepak anak tak berguna itu."

Ya, ya, Nyx paham bahwa ia tak seharusnya memisuh dan memaki orang lain di belakang. Namun, ketika jelas ia tak lihai dalam mengurusi seseorang, maka seharusnya ia tak diserahkan tanggung jawab itu ke atas telapak tangannya! Apalagi bila disuruh mendidik anak baru yang tak sudi belajar.

Serius, bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam regu spesial pelindung sang Raja?

"Kurasa kalau Kapten Drautos sembarangan mengusir anggota Kingsglaive, Ayah akan marah."

Nyx Ulric geming. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara sebab kepalanya bekerja dengan cepat, mengambil informasi dan membikin hipotesis dari observasi nada suara serta kata-kata yang ia dengar. Tidak–ia tak pernah melihat si Pangeran sebelumnya, maka ini akan jadi kali pertama.

Namun, bagaimana pun, tentu saja—ia perlu memutar tubuh sepenuhnya dan menunduk, tanda hormat atas adanya perbedaan strata. Maka itu yang ia lakukan. "Pangeran Noctis."

Noctis tersenyum tipis. Masih menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan agar tali tas tetap pada pundak, ia menunggu Nyx mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Hei. Kau terluka."

Nyx mengangkat sikunya sesaat, lalu berujar, "Tak apa. Hanya lecet. Omong-omong, saya dengar Anda seharusnya tinggal sementara di apartemen dekat sekolah … ?"

Si pemuda umur 17 itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah gedung. "Gladio menyuruhku datang untuk latihan rutin, seperti biasa."

_Gladio … ah. Putra Amicitia. _

"Kalau begitu," Nyx menutup konversasi. "Saya permisi, maaf jika telah menyinggung Anda."

Noctis tertawa. "Kau terlalu sopan! Oh, iya." Si pangeran beriris biru merogoh sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Setelah menemukan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, ia menyerahkannya pada Nyx. Ada senyum yang dipulas sebelum Noctis mengangkat sebelah sikunya, lalu menunjukknya, dan berujar, "Pakailah."

Nyx, mau tak mau, mengukir senyum tipis. Ada ucapan terima kasih sebelum Noctis betul-betul melanjutkan perjalannya dan melangkah menjauh. Sang Pahlawan dari Kingsglaive menatap perban mungil itu sebentar, lalu memakainya. Berikutnya ia menggeleng-geleng.

_Kupikir ia hanyalah pangeran manja. Tidak buruk juga, hei, calon Raja._

* * *

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?!"

Noctis menggertak gigi. Ia lelah, tenaganya terkuras, seluruh sendi pada tubuhnya berdenyut. Dan ia tidak _boleh_ mengeluh? Persetan.

"Gladio," Ignis memanggil. Berusaha menengahi. Ia tak akan suka bila ada adu hantam dan tindakan saling melukai yang tak perlu. Prompto terdiam, namun ia paham harus siap siaga memisahkan kala dua orang paling keras kepala beradu tinju.

"Apa kau, kau tahu–betapa bodohnya tindakanmu? Raja memberimu kebebasan bukan untuk ini! Tidak memberi kabar, merasa sudah dewasa, _huh_? Pergi dengan Prompto ke tempat entah hanya Tuhan yang tahu di mana! Kau gila!"

Noctis mengernyit, berusaha singkirkan pusing yang merajai. "Aku tak berselera ribut denganmu, _Gladiolus_. Aku hanya pergi sebentar dan kau sudah bersikap berlebihan."

"_Berlebihan_? Noctis—demi Tuhan. Apa kau tahu posisimu?"

Ignis mendesah lelah. Entah berapa kali kata-kata itu termuntah dari seluruh insan, terus mengingatkan Noctis akan perannya, akan tugasnya–akan hal luar biasa yang harus dia emban.

"Gladio, kami tahu kami salah," Prompto menyahut, ia harap suaranya lebih tegar dari itu. Berusaha menjadi pendamai bagi manusia yang murka itu tak mudah. "Tapi, lepaskan masalah ini untuk sekarang, ya? Aku juga ikut-ikutan, jadi tak masalah kalau aku dihukum."

"Ini bukan soal itu!" Gladio kembali meraung. Mengacak-acak surai cokelat, frustrasi. "Apa kau tahu, _paham_, soal ini? Apa gunanya kalian memikirkan hukuman jika jantungmu sudah berceceran!"

Atas kalimat itu, Noctis menyambar kerah sang pelindung.

"Noct!" Prompto menyeru keras.

Iris biru menatap nyalang. Entah emosi atau rasa terluka–sesungguhnya ia tak tahu yang mana. Ia hanya paham bahwa tangan kanan yang meremat kerah Gladio itu tak main-main.

"Noct, Gladio," Ignis memanggil sekali lagi. Meski ia paham barangkali suaranya telah menjadi udara lalu bagi telinga mereka. Maka, si pemilik surai pirang keruh melangkah, berusaha melepaskan rematan Noctis.

Kala rematan itu mengendur, Ignis menggenggam tangan Noctis, membiarkan pemuda di awal umur 15 itu mencari pelampiasan lain. Ia tak terkejut kala merasakan tangannya diremat teramat erat–hingga sakit rasanya.

"Dengarlah. Gladio, kau tidak salah, tapi penyampaianmu terlalu panas. Noctis–apa kau tahu? Raja Regis khawatir sekali. Bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh beliau untuk mengerahkan Kingsglaive dan Crownsguard. Begitu mendengar kau tidak ada kabar sama sekali, ia langsung berpikir untuk mencarimu."

Prompto menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Ignis ada untuk meluruskan segala hal. Maka itu, si penasehat kembali melanjutkan, "Percayalah. Gladio marah pun bukan karena dia sekadar pelindung. Tak ada _status_ kali ini, Noct. Bukan soal itu. Apa menurutmu Raja kalap karena takut kehilangan pewaris tahkta? Bukan itu. Kami semua khawatir dan hanya berharap kau bisa berpikir jauh soal keselamatanmu sendiri, itu saja."

Noctis menggigit bibir bawah. Gladio menekan pelipis, pening. Seusai hening tak biasa merasuk di antara mereka, Prompto tersenyum tipis, berujar lembut, "Aku buatkan teh hangat, ya."

Tak ada yang menolak. Sebab, sesungguhnya, harum _chamomile_ yang menguar benar-benar mendinginkan kepala.

* * *

"Nngh …."

Prompto tersentak begitu mendengar rintihan nyeri. Seketika ia bangun dari tidurnya, diseret dari alam bawah sadar. Menoleh ke samping kiri, di sana Noctis bergeliat tak nyaman, meremat selimut keterlaluan erat.

Berikutnya sang surai pirang menggoyangkan Ignis yang juga tidur di samping kanannya. "Ig," panggilnya. Prompto mengulang ketika nihil respon dari si kacamata, "Iggy."

Ignis mengerjapkan mata, perlahan, bertanya dengan suara serak, "Apa?"

"Noct mimpi buruk lagi," bisiknya. Berusaha agar tidak membangunkan si Pangeran. Ignis menyadari erangan kecil dan gerak tubuh yang kaku dari Noctis.

Maka, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian berujar sembari keluar dari tenda, "Sebentar, sepertinya aku menyimpan aromaterapi elektrik di mobil."

Prompto mengangguk. Sadar bahwa sesuatu bergerak di atar kepalanya, ia sedikit mendongak, mendapati Gladio tengah mengambil bantalnya sendiri, lalu mengangkat perlahan kepala Noctis, dan menambahkan satu bantal lagi di bawahnya.

"Kristal itu membuat dia jadi lebih peka pada ramalan," Gladio menjawab kecil. Meski tak ada satu pun pertanyaan terlontar, namun pria bertubuh besar itu paham kebingungan Prompto.

Tak lama, Ignis kembali dengan sebuah benda kecil. Dinyalakannya benda itu dan selanjutnya aroma yang lembut menguar. Ignis menaruhnya di dekat kaki Noctis, lalu kembali pada tempatnya tidur.

Prompto perlahan menyesuaikan selimut kawannya agar menghangatkan. Ia memberi beberapa tepukan sederhana pada perut Noct sebelum ikut tertidur.

* * *

"Wow." Gladio menambah seruan sarkasmenya dengan senyum pada bibir. Meski jauh dalam dasar hati, apa yang ia utarakan murni kekhawatiran. "Lihat, siapa lagi pekerja Citadel yang paling rajin selain dirimu, Ig."

Ignis menahan diri untuk merotasi bola mata. Alih-alih, pemuda itu melucuti kacamatanya, lalu memijit pangkal hidung. Dibiarkannya kepalanya menengadah, sebab tengkuknya sudah sakit akibat menunduk terlalu lama.

Lampu utama perpustakaan telah lesap dan kini tersisa lampu kecil meja belajar. Pelita mungil yang cukup sebagai penerangan, hanya saja–membuat mata lelah dan pegal. Ignis rasa bila ia mengistirahatkan matanya sedikit lebih lama lagi maka ia akan jatuh tertidur.

Gladio menghampiri Ignis, lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah si pemili helai pirang kusam.

"Sedang apa? Kupikir setelah mengunjungi Noct kaupulang ke rumah."

"Mauku tadi begitu," sahut Ignis, kembali mengingat-ingat mengapa pada akhirnya, ia memutar kemudi mobil dan tungkai itu mengarahkannya pada ruangan perpustakaan kerajaan. "Hanya saja, aku baru ingat, Noct bilang ada yang tak ia mengerti soal Fisika dan lombanya dua hari lagi. Itu berarti aku harus mempelajarinya malam ini agar besok dia bisa kuajari."

Gladio mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ke mana _tutor_-nya yang biasa?"

"Keluar," Ignis menjawab singkat. "Dia merasa Noct sudah cukup pandai untuk memahami ilmu standar sekolah, jadi … ya begitulah."

"Dasar." Gladio meraih salah satu buku yang berserakan di atas meja, lalu membiarkan iris _amber_ menelusuri aksara itu satu per satu. "Lagipula, tumben sekali anak itu ikut lomba Fisika. Kerasukan apa, dia?"

Ignis sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sungguh, alasan sederhana. Raja Regis bilang jika Noct bisa mengikuti lomba dan minimal mendapat juara tiga, ia akan mengajak Noct makan malam bersama di warung _seafood_ yang Noct ingin coba sejak lama. Bayangkan, seorang raja pergi ke warung _seafood_ pinggir jalan di tengah kota Insomnia. Akan serumit apa pasukan kawalnya?"

"Itu," Gladio menjawab. Sengaja memutus untuk memberi kesan dramatis. Berikutnya cengiran kuda ditampilan bangga. "Tugas ayahku. Biarlah dia pusing untuk itu."

Tawa Ignis pecah jadi serpihan. "Pulanglah, Gladio," ujarnya, meloloskan kuapan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sejak Amicitia muda itu melangkahkan kaki dan melabuhkan pantatnya di kursi, Gladio telah memiliki tekad untuk membantu. Namun Ignis juga paham bahwa sang tameng pastilah lelah setelah berbagai latihan serta aktivitas berat, maka, ia tak sampai hati untuk memintanya membantu.

"Aku bisa mempelajarinya," ujar Gladio. Kokoh pada pendiriannya–hanya seperti biasanya. "Kita bagi dua. Besok kita siksa Noct dengan rumus dan teori ini, bagaimana?"

Setelah menimang-nimang, Ignis rasa kepalanya agak sedikit pening. Sang pemuda dengan kacamata itu akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, tadi aku sudah mempelajari bagian ini …."

* * *

Ini terjadi pada satu titik tak lama seusai Noctis lesap ke dalam kristal. Kristal berwarna ungu yang entah bagaimana sinarnya begitu menyesakkan dan terasa pedih, padahal–Ignis tahu betul bahwa penglihatannya tak lagi berfungsi. Tak akan lagi.

Ignis terdiam, memegang sisir pada genggaman. Ia rasa sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya. Atas naluri alamiah, begitu bangun, ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, membasuh diri, mengenakan kemeja dan _vest_, lalu, terduduk di atas kasur dan terdiam. Alam bawah sadarnya paham bahwa ia harus bersiap-siap menjalani hari. Tapi, rasanya–tak ada gunanya lagi, bukan?

Bersiap-siap untuk apa? Untuk _siapa_? Kehilangan rajanya dan rumah, serta Eos yang dibungkus oleh kegelapan entah sampai kapan. Ia cukup percaya Gladio, Prompto, dan sebagian besar insan pada buana ini akan merasa begitu. Sebesar apa harapan mereka untuk melepas rantaian sang penjahat? Antagonis yang merebut takhta, berdiri di atasnya, berkuasa tanpa maksud dan tujuan. Hanya demi kepuasan semata, ego, dan harga diri.

_Knock-knock!_

Lalu, Ignis tersentak akan ketukan sederhana. Suara Prompto terdengar berikutnya, "Ig. Kau baik? Aku masuk, ya?"

Ignis butuh beberapa sekon sebelum menjawab, "Ya, silakan."

Si lelaki yang bersurai pirang keruh mendengar derit pintu. Suara langkah yang lembut dan kehilangan rasa bahagianya itu mendekat. Prompto berusaha menarik senyum, meski–siapa yang melihat?

"Kau belum sisiran, Iggy? Gladio dan aku habis ini ingin ke Hammerhead, apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Hmnn," Ignis bergumam untuk sesaat. "Aku … tidak tahu," jawabnya, kali ini, penuh jujur. Biasanya, ialah yang paling paham apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun diakuinya untuk kali ini, ia tak paham arah.

Prompto menyahut, "Tak apa."

Pemuda tanggung itu kini bertumpu pada lututnya, lalu meraih sisir dari genggaman Ignis. Dengan hati-hati, Prompto menyisir helaian pirang kusam ke belakang.

"Kauingin ikut dengan kami?" Prompto bertanya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol dari atas meja. Gel rambut itu dituang ke tengah telapak tangannya yang terbuka, lalu mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggosok hingga gel membaluti rata.

"Mungkin," Ignis menjawab. Lalu sadar bahwa jawabannya terdengar menggantung, ia menambahkan, "Tentu."

Prompto lalu menyisir surai itu dengan jemarinya. Membentuk rambut sang kacamata sesuai bagaimana Ignis biasa menyusunnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lady Lunafreya?" tanya Ignis, mendadak teringat akan gadis itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Prompto menyelipkan helai poni terakhir ke balik telinga. "Luka yang diterimanya cukup dalam, tapi … dia akan baik-baik saja selama Gentiana menjaganya. Pasti."

Ignis lebih dari paham bahwa ucapan itu disuarakan oleh sang surai pirang untuk menenangkan hati semua orang—termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Ig." Lirihan itu kemudian melantun lembut. Prompto sendiri tidak paham bagaimana mengutarakannya. Namun, ia paham, hati mereka semua–tentu tergores luka.

"Aku juga tidak paham, sih, apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi," Prompto meretas kalimatnya. Berikutnya ia melepaskan jemarinya dari surai Ignis dan berujar dengan tawa, "Kalau untuk menata rambutmu, aku bisa, kok!"

Ignis terdiam sesaat. Kekehan kecil muncul setelahnya. Ia berkata pada Prompto, "Aku tidak bisa melihat. Tapi kalau orang-orang bilang rambutku berantakan, aku akan menyalahkanmu, Prompt."

Prompto tergelak. "Aww, apa maksudmu? Aku lihai, kok! Kau tampan sekali, tahu, bahkan tanpa matahari pun aku bisa melihatnya. Wow, apakah itu rambutmu yang berkilau?"

Ignis semakin tertawa. Kekonyolan kawannya yang satu ini memang di luar nalar. Namun, barangkali–ah, bukan. _Pasti_, pasti hal ini yang membuat rasa-rasanya dunia tak seburuk itu.

Tak lama, Gladio muncul dari pintu.

"Prompt? Kau siap? Ig– … whoa."

Ignis menyahut setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, "Aku tidak bisa mengerti apakah kau sedang kagum akan hasil karya Prompto atau tidak."

Gladio tergelak. "Rambutmu berkilau, Ig. Tak usah khawatir."

"_See_!" seru Prompto, bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Toh, pada akhirnya, mereka tetap mengunjungi Hammerhead. Ada hati yang lelah, ada tenaga yang terkuras, ada sanubari yang merasa bahwa–sudah, tak perlu lagi melangkah. Namun, kalau bukan mereka yang berjuang mempertahankan, maka, siapa?

Ignis tersenyum tipis.

Tentu Noctis harus punya penasehat yang dapat diandalkan ketika dia kembali, bukan?

* * *

_—srakk!_

Suara itu mampu menyentak syaraf waspadanya. Maka sebelum otak sempat berpikir, tulang belakang telah jalankan reflek. Si pemuda bersurai biru abu membuat gerakan melempar tangan kanan ke belakang, serpihan cahaya tumpah-ruah dari ujung jemarinya.

Noctis Lucis Caleum yakin bahwa senjatanya akan mengenai siapa pun yang mengendap di balik punggungnya sebelum—

"Noct!"

—suara yang ia kenal pasti menyerukan namanya dan dalam sekon berikutnya, sang pewaris tahkta menarik mundur senjatanya.

Noctis menoleh ke belakang, lalu mengempas napas kala melihat sang gadis dengan segaris kurva pada bibirnya.

"Ah, hanya kau, Iris."

Iris terkikik. Berikutnya ia melangkah, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah si surai biru keabuan. Ia biarkan rerumputan menjadi alasnya. Sang gadis membiarkan visualnya direngkuh oleh angkasa malam dan miliaran butir bintang.

"Jadi," Iris memulai konversasi. "Sudah siap menikah?"

Noctis mendengus, memberikan tawa lembut. "Itu lagi? Kau tahu, siap atau tidak, harus kujalankan."

Ada anggukan setuju dari lawan bicaranya. Ah, sebetulnya Iris Amicitia telah paham, entah dari kapan, bahwa bersatu dengan pemuda tempat ia menaruh hati ini, sesungguhnya—mustahil. Namun, tetap saja, kata siapa jatuh cinta bisa memilih? Kata siapa tersandung dalam asmara bisa ditoleransi?

Maka itu, meski tahu jawaban macam apa yang akan menabuh gendang telinga sang gadis, toh—ia akan tetap bertanya, "Noct ... apa kausayang pada Luna?"

Noctis terdiam sesaat. Ia mengusap tengkuk dan seluruh sendi dalam kepalanya berputar hanya untuk merogoh kata-kata yang tepat. Oh, sudah bukan rahasia bila gadis ini ada rasa padanya. Namun memang sungguh membikin bingung, sebab Noctis tak yakin—bagian mana dari dirinya yang mampu menawan hati seorang sekar?

"Yah ...," Noct meretas kalimatnya di tengah. Jujur lebih baik daripada bualan yang manis, bukan? "Sayang. Dia putri atau pun bukan—kurasa itu tak akan berubah."

Iris, lagi-lagi, mengangguk paham. Ia mengukir senyum tipis. "Lady Luna beruntung sekali, ya."

Si pemuda beriris biru terkekeh kecil. "Tidak juga. Aku berisik dan kekanak-kanakan. Aku terkadang merajuk dan menyusahkan berbagai orang. Aku malah heran apa yang kausuka dariku."

"Eh? Noct baik, kok!"

Seruan itu naik satu tangga nada, bersamaan dengan kepala si gadis yang menoleh ke samping, kali ini telak tabrak dengan bola mata sang calon raja.

"Ingat, kan? Waktu kecil aku keluyuran, lalu kau menemukanku, bahkan kaubilang pada Raja Regis kalau kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan hingga larut. Lalu, kau juga mau menemaniku belanja dan membawakan barang yang berat. Oh! Kau bahkan mengumpulkan bunga liar untukku, kan? Kau juga sebetulnya orang yang perhatian, kau peka—kau selalu menjaga nada bicaramu agar tidak kasar, terutama pada perempuan. Dan—"

Iris terhenti. Sadar bahwa begitu banyak kata-kata lolos dari belah bibirnya dan kini rasa malu meraupnya hingga ubun-ubun. Noctis, lagi-lagi, tertawa kecil. Kekehan yang tak bisa ia tahan, atas semangat yang begitu tulus dari gadis di hadapan.

"'Makasih, Iris. _Really_, _I appreciate that_."

Iris mengangguk, lalu ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa—hening kembali merasuk. Tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat suara dan sesungguhnya—tak masalah. Menikmati waktu yang ada, walau sarat akan kesunyian, sebetulnya cukup menenangkan juga.

Namun, sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat penginapan, dan menyelami semesta mimpi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pada sanubari si gadis. Hendak diutarakan, kudu disampaikan. Sesuatu yang tertahan pada pangkal tenggorokan. Dibumbui rasa cemas, takut, namun di saat yang sama terdapat afeksi yang tulus dan pengharapan.

Gadis itu berujar selirih napas, suara yang hanya mampu didengar oleh mereka berdua, "Kalau begitu, selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Noctis tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap surai cokelat si gadis. "_Thank you_, Iris."

Yah—begini juga tak apa.

Sebab selama Noct-nya senang dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang merekah—itu cukup bagi Iris.

* * *

"Gladio, nih."

Prompto mengulurkan satu botol alkohol dingin. Gladio menerima nihil berpikir. Tangannya berurat menonjol dan sedikit kapalan membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. Kerongkongannya teramat kering dan pikirannya sedang keruh–rasa-rasanya, ini yang paling ia butuhkan.

Cindy tersenyum tipis, membuka satu botol lagi, lalu berujar, "Masih ada beberapa botol di kulkas. Paw Paw pasti tak akan keberatan jika kalian para lelaki menghabiskannya."

Prompto mengeluarkan kekehan lembut. Ia menatap wanita yang kini surai pirang gelombang telah menyentuh punggung. "_Thanks_, Cindy." Maka ia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk, membiarkan dirinya tersaruk oleh likuid yang mengandung etanol itu.

Hening menelusup di antara mereka. Hanya bunyi lampu yang tampak bersusah payah hanya untuk mempertahankan cahayanya. Sedikit suara jangkrik. Sisanya adalah merenung dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Namun pada satu titik, ketika isi botol Gladio hampir habis, lelaki itu berujar, "Aku ke makam Ayah."

Prompto mengerjap. Ia tahu harus merespon yang satu ini. "Lalu?"

Gladio mengeluarkan dengusan. Lalu entah mengapa, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Begitu ambivalen dengan frustrasi yang entah sejak kapan merasuki pikirannya. "Ya tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Gladio. "Hanya bunga dan rumput."

Cindy terdiam. Ia tahu ia tak pernah lihai dalam menghibur. Namun, ia cukup percaya diri bahwa ia paham setiap kata-kata yang tepat untuk situasi yang berbeda. Maka, wanita itu berucap, "Bunga dan rumput di antara sebuah tameng. Terdengar indah, ya."

Prompto mengangguk. Menyetujui itu. Ah–betul, Gladio paham itu sepenuh hati. Namun, sungguh, masih ada satu hal lagi yang menganggu inti jiwa. Yang ingin ia suarakan, namun terasa terhambat pada rahangnya yang merapat.

Barulah setelah sepuluh sekon, lelaki itu melanjutkan kekhawatiran yang ada, "Ia mati melindungi Raja. Tapi, aku di sini, yang harusnya juga seorang tameng … hidup melampaui Rajaku."

Oh … Prompto kini paham darimana asal seluruh sikap melankolis Gladio hari ini. Mulai dari gerakannya yang tak tajam ketika mencabik _daemon_, mau pun reaksinya yang lelet dan kaku.

"Gladdy," Prompto memanggil. Menunggu hingga iris emasnya menatap Prompto. Butuh satu panggilan lagi akan namanya sebelum Gladio akhirnya menengadah. "Ingat kata-kata Iggy? Soal teori waktu, masa depan?"

Gladio mengerutkan dahi sesaat. Selanjutnya, ia baru menjawab kala ingatan masa SMA-nya kembali, "Teori yang mengatakan bahwa masa depan tidak berubah? Soal waktu bisa merenggang, atau pun menyempit, tapi, bagaimana pun lajunya–apa yang akan terjadi, pasti terjadi."

Prompto mengangguk semangat. "Kalau diibaratkan sebuah buku, kita bisa membalik halamannya dengan cepat, atau malah dengan perlahan. Tapi, cerita di dalam buku itu tak akan berubah. Intinya sama, akhirnya sama. Sudah ditentukan sedari awal." Prompto menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Mungkin kita tidak tahu seberapa lama gelap ini akan terus di sini, tapi … aku percaya pada Noct. Suatu hari, pasti–Eos akan kembali disentuh matahari."

Benar. Sejak kapan seorang Gladiolus Amicitia tafakur untuk mengkhawatirkan apa yang belum pasti? Sejak kapan seorang tameng yang tangguh terlarut dalam kesedihan yang dirangkai sendiri? Bukankah sudah pasti bahwa sang Raja, Noctis, kawannya–ialah seseorang yang selalu bisa ia andalkan?

Maka itu, Gladio tersenyum sedikit mendengarnya. Cindy mengeluarkan kikikan kecil lalu menepuk bahu Prompto, agak terlalu keras. "Kau sudah pintar bicara, ya! Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau seperti anak SMA perjaka!"

Prompto terbatuk. Wajahnya diserbu guratan merah muda. "Uhm, 'makasih, kurasa?"

Gladio menggeleng-geleng.

Ia harap, suatu hari–suatu hari nanti, kemeriahan ini akan kembali pada tempatnya berasal.

* * *

Saat Noctis Lucis Caleum sadar bahwa ia tak mati–tak ada sukma yang selamanya pergi setelah pertarungan akhir, satu hal yang ia lakukan kali pertama ialah membiarkan bulir transparan meruak dari sudut-sudut matanya. Prompto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dibalut rasa panik, Ignis menatap khawatir sekaligus lega meski tak berkata apa-apa, dan Gladio hanya terkekeh.

Namun, setelah air matanya perlahan berhenti, ia malah dibanjur oleh sebuah kejutan lain yang hangat. Lunafreya melangkah mendekat, dengan Gentiana pada sisinya. Lalu nihil tedeng aling-aling, lelaki dewasa itu merengkuh sang Penenang Dewa.

Lunafreya membalasnya, melirih pelan, "Pangeran Noctis, selamat datang kembali."

Noctis tertawa kecil. "'Raja', kan?"

Wanita itu membalas dengan senyuman yang sama bahagianya, "Ah, benar juga."

Reunifikasi itu dijalankan dengan sepenuh hati. Meski seluruh kota luluh lantak dan istana perlu berbagai perbaikan akibat degradasi yang tak kira-kira, mereka tetap menikmati hari itu, di mana matahari terbit dan terbenam.

Dengan alat berkemah sederhana, api unggun, dan sepasang anjing penuh magis, Noctis, Luna, Prompto, dan Gladio menikmati masakan Ignis. Bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau. Mengulas memori lama. Merenungi masa lalu, bersulang atas mulainya masa depan.

Ah–bahkan Noctis tak dapat mendefinisikan rasa dalam hati kala Lunafreya menyembuhkan kembali penglihatan Ignis. Malam itu, mereka mengira-ngira soal ternyata manusia sanggup sebahagia ini.

Biarlah. Biarlah membangun kerajaan diserahkan pada hari esok.

Sebab, ini saatnya memulai babak baru.

* * *

Noctis menggerakkan lututnya repetitif. Resah membaui setiap tingkahnya dan lengannya terlipat. Meski aksesoris bersepuh emas telah menghiasi jasnya dan kain sutera terbaik melapisi tubuhnya, ia tetap tak bisa tenang.

Ignis mengambil napas, lalu mendesahnya panjang. Penasehat itu mengukir kurva tipis pada bibirnya, lalu membetulkan aksesoris kecil tembaga yang diselipkan di balik daun telinga sang Raja. Bentuk hiasan itu hanya selayaknya tanduk rusa–seperti apa yang Regis pernah kenakan.

"Berhentilah menggoyangkan kakimu, Noct," Ignis berujar. "Gladio sudah menjaga keseluruhan seremoni ini. Prompto juga bersiap dengan kameranya–ia akan menangkap momen yang terbaik. Lady Lunafreya dikawal langsung oleh Gentiana dan Nyx Ulric. Jangan resah begitu. Calon pengantinmu akan tertawa, Raja."

Noctis menggeram.

"Aku tidak resah," elaknya. Tentu berbanding terbalik dengan sikap tubuh itu. Ignis hanya tertawa kecil. Memang, waktu si Raja pastilah terhenti kala ia memasuki kristal. Sebab meski sudah kepala tiga, sikapnya masih serupa anak remaja baru dewasa yang gugup menyambut hari pentingnya.

Ah, Ignis tidak mengatakan itu buruk. Ia hanya senang mengetahui bahwa hati Noctis sama seperti dulu dan itu cukup.

"Baiklah." Si lelaki dengan surai pirang kusam lanjut berujar, "Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Ada pernikahan yang harus kita hadiri."

* * *

"Anda sudah cantik, Putri–jika itu yang ingin Anda dengar."

Luna menggulirkan bola matanya sesaat kepada sang lelaki. Lalu, senyumnya terpulas tipis. Jemari lentik terangkat, membetulkan _veil_ yang singgah pada puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Nyx," sahut Luna, kembali menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin. "Tapi, tentu saja aku gugup di hari pernikahanku."

Nyx mendengus, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Ia melangkah maju. Tungkainya tegap dan pasti. Berikutnya ia merogoh kantung seragam Kingsglaive yang ia kenakan dan memberikan sebuah barang kecil pada Lunafreya.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi, lalu terkikik lembut kala melihat hadiah yang ia terima.

"Biar saya pakaikan," ujar Nyx. Diraihnya kembali _tiara_ mungil yang ia berikan pada Lunafreya. Dengan hati-hati, tangan lelaki yang kasar dan dipenuhi oleh bekas luka itu kini menaruh hati-hati aksesoris itu. "Nah. Sudah."

Lunafreya mengangguk puas. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Nyx mengepalkan sebelah tangan, lalu tinjunya menepuk pelan dadanya dua kali. "Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya sudah sembuh. Terima kasih untuk itu, Putri Lunafreya."

"Apa yang kaukatakan," Lunafreya menyahut. Memorinya melangkah jauh pada sepuluh tahun sebelumnya. Lalu, sang wanita dewasa sekali lagi menendang sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya membalas budi. Lagipula …," wanita itu meretas kata-katanya di tengah.

Ada sedikit ragu yang tumpah pada hatinya sebelum akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur, "… mengapa baru sekarang? Kenapa berpura-pura–mati, Nyx Ulric?"

Nyx Ulric tersenyum timpang. Kini, ia menatap Luna melalui pantulan jernih pada cermin. Sosok seorang wanita di umur 34 itu tampak–indah. Seolah umur bukan perkara baginya dan waktu adalah suatu hal semu. Masih sebagaimana Nyx kali pertama bertemu dengannya di perbatasan Insomnia. Cantik. Atraktif. Menawan. Entah adjektiva macam apa lagi yang dapat menjabarkannya.

"Hei, Putri, aku sudah menjalankan tugasku untuk mengantarkanmu selamat hingga keluar dari Insomnia," sahut Nyx, memulai eksplanasi. Ia percaya Lunafreya akan bertanya soal ini cepat atau lambat. "Waktu itu, Lucis begitu … hancur. Rajaku mati. Pangeran yang akan kulayani entah di mana. Meski aku tahu Anda masih hidup dan aku bisa sembuh, apakah gunaku? Untuk melayani siapa? Terlebih, cacatku juga tak akan dipandang dunia. Karena aku sudah bukan Nyx Ulric, pahlawan Kingsglaive. Masuk akal, kan?"

Lunafreya mengangguk paham. Berikutnya, ia kembali mengonfirmasi, tetap teguh untuk dapatkan jawaban akhir, "Jadi … apakah sekarang kau sudah tahu apa gunamu?"

Nyx tergelak tipis.

"Tentu," jawabnya, telak. Kokoh. Penuh determinasi dan kasih platonik terhadap wanita di hadapannya ini. "Tugasku tak berubah; melindungi Lucis, Raja dan Ratu. Yang paling penting, tugasku adalah melindungi seorang putri yang keras kepala dan pencari mati–bahkan Raja Noctis mengakui itu."

Lunafreya terkekeh tipis.

Nyx mendengus. Senyumnya semakin merekah kala pintu besar diketuk dan Gentiana datang untuk membawa sang putri menuju altar.

Nyx menawarkan lengannya untuk menjadi pegangan bagi si wanita Penenang Dewa. "Ayo. Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Anda tidak boleh terlambat, Lady Lunafreya."

Luna menyambut lengan yang menekuk itu, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan itu keterlaluan riuh. Namun, rasa-rasanya tak masalah. Sebab pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama, mentari bersinar dan membaluti setiap individu. Hangatnya menjalar hingga tulang dan rasa bahagia berserakan pada hati seluruh warga Insomnia–warga buana.

Saat malam merengkuh dan bulan tampak, Noctis tidak bisa sabar untuk menantikan hari esok. Barangkali itulah alasannya duduk di hadapan sebuah jendela berukuran kolosal. Menatap taburan cahaya pada angkasa malam. Rasa gelap yang berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan di dalam kristal. Dingin, keji, terisolasi.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret-Caleum mengukir kurva pada bibirnya. Wanita itu melangkah perlahan, mengeratkan selimut pada pundaknya. Lalu ia meretas jarak antara dirinya dengan Raja. Noctis yang menyadari kedatangannya membuka lengan, membiarkan tubuh mungil Luna merapat dengannya.

"Cantik, ya?" Luna berujar. Noctis mengangguk menyetujui.

"…. Sangat."

"Kau tidak tidur, Noct? Seingatku, kau paling suka tidur."

Noctis tertawa kecil. Ada kecupan sederhana ia labuhkan pada kening sang istri. "Sebentar lagi. Mau menemaniku?"

Luna mengangguk. Ia membiarkan pinggangnya didekap erat, lalu kepalanya bersandar pada kepala Noctis.

"Tentu."

"…. Agak lama, tak apa, ya?"

Luna terkikik.

"Tak apa, sayang."

_Asal di sisimu,_

_selamanya,_

_akan terasa singkat._

Noctis menurunkan pelupuknya. Nikmati angin yang menyapu ruas pipinya. Suara daun yang bergesekan dan menari di antara udara. Seluruhnya–terasa meneduhkan.

_Selamanya,_

_asal kamu di sisiku,_

_itu cukup._

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : Yak ini lah fanfiksi _chocobros_ dan Noctis x Luna yang saya janjikan. Parah, paraaah. Saya candu banget sama _game_ ini. Ingin beli versi PC, tapi mahal luar biasa. Biarlah saya menunggu _summer sale_ dan sementara memuaskan dahaga dengan membaca serta membuat fanfiksi FFXV. Akhir kata, saya hanya ingin curhat kalau saya sayang banget sama mereka. Entah bagaimana, karena FFXV, saya jadi bukan hanya orang yang _enjoy_ cerita, tapi juga _enjoy_ main _game_-nya. Padahal saya bukan anak _game_ sama sekali sebelum ini. _Thank you_ bagi kalian semua yang udah baca sampai habis! Oh, ya, ada _epilog_, silakan di-_check_, hehe!

* * *

**Epilog**

"Yaay!" Prompto berseru senang. Ia mengusap kameranya, lalu tampillah sebuah foto yang jernih di sana. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertendang hingga telinga dan ia tak bisa sembunyikan cengirannya. "Foto yang bagus."

"Prompt!"

Noctis memanggil dari depan _ballroom_. Prompto menengadah. Dengan berlari kecil dan menerobos samudra manusia yang juga menikmati pesta pernikahan, akhirnya ia dapat mendekati si surai biru abu. Di sana, telah ada Ignis dan Gladio, berdiri tegap di sebelah Raja.

"Ayo foto. Biar Iris yang mengambil fotonya," sahut Gladio. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lelaki dengan massa otot yang padat itu meraih kamera dari tangan Prompto dan menyerahkannya pada Iris.

Iris berhati-hati menggenggamnya. Ignis menggenggam lengan Prompto yang tampaknya masih tak bisa mencerna informasi, menarik lelaki itu untuk mendekat dan berfoto bersama.

"Kenapa wajah kamu bingung?" Luna bertanya, sedikit terkekeh.

Gugup mendadak menguasai dan Prompto merasa ia kembali jadi remaja baru dewasa. "Eh–tidak. Habis, biasanya aku yang jadi tukang foto, haha!"

"Bodoh," Noctis menyembur. "Kita harus foto berempat, dong."

"Ayo, teman-teman!" sahut Iris. Bersamaan dengan itu, maka mereka berlima berdiri dalam satu baris, bersisian. Semuanya memasang senyum yang kelewat ceria.

Iris telah bersiap mengumandangkan aba-aba. Namun sebelum gadis itu siap menekan _shutter_ dan membiarkan kamera menyalak, Noctis tertawa lembut. Keempat teman hidupnya menatap bingung.

Tapi lalu tawa menguar–jauh, jauh lebih bahagia dari senyum kaku yang disusun demi berfoto tadi, setelah sebuah kalimat meluncur dari belah bibir si Raja,

"_You guys are the best_!"


End file.
